iwufandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Durzhovskiy
'Vladimir Abram Durzhovskiy '(''Russian: Владимир Абрам Дуржовский) ''(May 7th 1877 — March 16th 1936) was the founder and leader of Soviet Scandinavia from 1926 to his death in 1936, and was an activist from the Soviet Union. Childhood Vladimir was born on May 7, 1877 in St. Petersburg, Russian Empire. His father worked as a woodworker and his mother worked as a farmer. He wasn't educated, since his parents do not have much money for his school. When he was 9 years old, he would help his father with his work. At age 16, he and his family moved to Styrkuria so that he can study in a better school with his brother, Bogdan. He graduated at age 20 in the Styrkurian University of Politics and Law. Durzhovskiy in WWI When Vladimir and Bogdan returned in Russia when he was 25, they served as Russian military generals. During World War I, they helped defeat the Germans and Polish-Hungarians. After the World War, they were being rewarded by the Russian military. Durzhovskiy during the Soviet Times and the Formation of Soviet Scandinavia In 1922, when Russia became the Soviet Union, Vladimir and Bogdan still served in the military, and they started being friends with Joseph Stalin and Ivan Zhanova. Vladimir left the military in 1925 and left his brother Bogdan in the military, and moved to Stockholm. In September 23, 1926, Bogdan was killed in a massacre in Kazan, and Vladimir was grieving of his brother. "My brother was always with me when I was in the military," he said. "I must've not left him alone." So in October, he decided to join the Soviet War Thugs, and overthrow the Swelandian monarchy. They unified the Swelandian Empire and Styrkuria and communized them. And Soviet Scandinavia was born. Leadership During his leadership, Vladimir heard a complaint from the general that he went to the market and found out that there was not enough food, which left some die in hunger. Upon hearing the complaint, he ordered the generals to steal food from Styrkuria and bring them to Stockholm. When the generals stole most of the food from Styrkuria, a lot of Styrkurian citizens were being starved to death, which started the Starvation of Men genocide. Assassination, Death, and Funeral In 1936, Vladimir visited Belgrade in Yugoslavia. He alighted from the plane and rode in his motorcade. When he finally reached to the Parliament House, he disembarked the motorcade, and while he was walking to the entrance, Igor Milovanović immediately came near him and shot him right at his head with a 12-caliper gun. Vladimir suddenly fell down, and he was taken directly to the hospital. At 4:50pm, Vladimir was pronounced dead. He was buried in Siglufjörður, where he and his brother studied. Milovanović was then given a Life Sentence afterwards and died in 1938. Legacy Soviet Scandinavia was left without a leader for 19 years because of the annexation with the Soviet Union during World War II. When the Durzhovskiy Memorial Square was built, his brother's remains were moved to his funeral. His parents were jailed for stealing money and executed in 1939, and they were also buried in the memorial square. His friend and the next leader of SovScan Ivan Zhanova said about Vladimir: "This man was a great friend for my soul, and with him gone, Soviet Scandinavia will be without a leader for 19 years, but the state will not be fallen."Category:Leaders Category:Dictators